Je veux mourir !
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi avec cette fille ? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi cette fille, là ! Si je ne peux plus l'avoir pour moi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je veux mourir... -TemaShika-


Un mois que je ne sors plus. Un mois qu'il est parti. Un mois que je l'attends, mais pourtant je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Un mois que je déprime. Mes amies ont beau me réconforter, me dire que je mérite mieux, cela ne fait rien.

===================**Flash Back**================  
Il est avec son meilleur ami Chôji, Naruto, Kiba et Kin. Il semble tellement s'amuser. Moi, je le regarde, je suis chacun de ses gestes, tous les jours. Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Je soupire, et rejoins mes quatre amies.  
Et tous les jours c'est la même chose. Jamais nos regards se sont croisés.  
Je l'aime, mais il ne fait pas attention à moi. J'ignore même s'il connait mon existence. Sait-il que quelque part, dans son collège, dans sa classe même, existe une fille du nom de Temari SabakuNo ?

Et un jour, le dénouement de cette histoire.  
C'est un vendredi. Juste avant les grandes vacances. Comme à mon habitude, je l'observe. Joyeux avec un air de grande flemmardise, comme il l'est tout le temps. Je veux lui avouer que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille.  
Mais je le vois, le bras autour des épaules de Kin. Ses trois amis devant, ils discutent avec animation. Il tapote l'épaule de Naruto, lui parle, montre la jeune fille d'un signe de tête, et l'enlace un peu plus. Elle rougit, s'adresse de nouveau au blond.  
Je fronce les sourcils. Il la tient d'une façon un peu plus qu'amicale.  
Tout à coup, je le vois se pencher vers elle et l'embrasser avec passion. Elle passe ses mains autour de sa nuque, lui il la tient, les bras entourant son bassin.  
Les larmes aux yeux, je m'enfuis. Mes amies, qui on tout vu me courent après, et me rattrapent, en pleurs sur un banc de la cour.  
Elles tentent de me réconforter, elles sont gentilles, mais leurs mots ne m'atteignent pas.  
C'est le cœur brisé que je rentre chez moi. Mes frères, ayant vite appris par ma bouche la situation me proposent d'aller lui parler. Je refuse mais Kankurô y va.  
Il ne veut rien entendre…  
===================**Fin du Flash Back**===============  
Assise dans mon canapé, les yeux bouffis et rougis, je ne cesse de pleurer. Une boîte de mouchoirs à côté de moi, que j'utilise beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour un garçon.  
Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon continuer comme ça ? Je suis malheureuse. Peut-être le serais-je moins dans l'autre monde. Oui, ceci est ma seule échappatoire.  
D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre l'armoire de la pharmacie, en sors tous les cachets, comprimés et pastilles que je trouve. Je les étale sur la table du salon. Avec un grand verre d'eau je les avale, paquets par paquets.

Je sens la conscience me quitter. J'esquisse un sourire : enfin, je serais plus heureuse.

* * *

Lorsque je repends connaissance, je vois, flou quelque chose de blanc. Qui flotte. Une main passe de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage. D'un seul coup je me réveille. C'est une femme, aux longs cheveux bleutés, au visage angélique. D'ailleurs elle port des ailes d'ange. Elle m'invite à la suivre.

Je me retrouve devant un homme imposant, grand et le plus costaud que je connaisse.  
-Temari SabakuNo ?  
-Oui, répondai-je intimidée.  
Il farfouille dans des paperasses afin de voir si je dois aller au Paradis ou bien en Enfer. Tout à coup, une autre jeune femme arrive. Elle porte un long manteau à capuche qui cache son visage.  
-Monsieur ! s'écrie-t-elle. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec la patiente !  
Après maintes hésitations l'homme accepte. Elle me prend par le poignet, et m'emmène dans une sorte de salle d'attente d'hôpital. Là j'attends un homme, qui nous tourne le dos.  
-Chéri ! La voilà, lui dit la femme.  
Il se tourne vers nous. Avec un cri de surprise je reconnais mon père.  
-Merci, Karura, répond l'homme.  
La dénommée Karura retire sa capuche. Là aussi je pousse un cri de surprise. Devant moi se tiennent mon père et ma mère, morts alors que je n'étais alors qu'une fillette. Ceux-ci me serrent dans leurs bras, pleurent de joie.  
-On va rester ensemble, maintenant, demandais-je pleine d'espoir de fuir le malheur que j'avais connu sur Terre.  
Ma mère me regarde et me sourit tristement :  
-Non, ton heure n'est pas encore venue, ma fille. Tu as encore tant de choses à faire avant de nous rejoindre. Tes frères ont besoin de toi.  
-Mais… je ne veux pas… je suis trop malheureuse là-bas !  
-Écoutes, me dit mon père, dans la vie tu auras de nombreux obstacles à franchir, mais ne désespères pas : je sais que tu en es capable. La mort n'est pas tout le temps la meilleure issue.

Chacun me prend une main :  
-Suis nous, murmure Karura SabakuNo.  
Nous arrivons devant un énorme portail en or. Mes parents m'installent dans l'ouverture, et me pousse doucement dans le vide.  
-Vas, et voles, ma fille ! sourit ma mère.  
-N'oublies, tu as tant de choses à faire, ajouta mon père.  
Doucement je tombe à travers les nuages. Je sens une sensation voluptueuse. Je souris. Les rayons dorés du soleil caressent ma peau, la réchauffe. Pendant un instant tous mes soucis s'envolent avec le doux vent qui vient s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Je suis heureuse.

====================================================  
Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'entends vaguement la voix d'une infirmière, et celle de mon frère Kankurô.  
-Elle a avalé des médicaments, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui, c'était une tentative de suicide.  
-Mais… elle va s'en sortir.  
-Tous dépens de sa volonté de vivre.  
-Non, elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne doit pas se laisser aller ! Bon sang, elle a encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir !

« Ma volonté de vivre… »  
Ai-je cette volonté ? Mes parents m'ont dit que mon heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Donc je survivrai. Mais pour quoi faire ? Si c'est pour ne plus connaître le bonheur ce n'est même pas la peine.  
J'entends la porte coulisser.  
-Oh, mademoiselle SabakuNo ! Vous êtes revenue à vous. Je vais pouvoir dire à vos charmants visiteurs qu'ils peuvent entrer si vous le voulez bien.  
Je hoche la tête. L'infirmière repart. Quelques minutes après, mes frères entrent :  
-Tema ! s'écrie Gaara. Tu nous a tellement fais peur !  
-Grande sœur ! On va pouvoir dire à tes amies que tu vas bien, que tu es revenue à toi ! Tu sais elles se sont tant inquiétées. Chaque jour elles appelaient ou passaient à la maison pour avoir de tes nouvelles.  
Tous deux soupirent  
Deux jours plus tard, mes amies arrivent, l'une après l'autre. Elles pleurent toutes de joie de me voir dans une assez bonne santé.

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 23 août. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Tous mes proches et amis m'ont offert quelque chose. J'aurais souhaité le passer autrement qu'à l'hôpital en train de déprimer. Il est environ seize heures. Il fait chaud. La chaleur me berce doucement.  
Tout à coup j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Et je le vois, lui ! Mon cœur fait un triple bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.  
-Euh… bon anniversaire, Temari, dit-il, gêné.  
Il me tend un bouquet de fleurs provenant du magasin des Yamanaka, la boutique que tiennent les parents d'Ino, une amie, et deux paquets.  
Je mets les fleurs avec les autres, offertes par mes amies. J'ouvre un premier cadeau. Je découvre une paire de jolies boucles d'oreilles, et un collier assorti. Je lui souris :  
-Merci beaucoup, Shikamaru.  
Je déballe le second. C'est un kimono d'été, de couleur rouge clair avec comme motifs des pivoines.  
-J'espère qu'il est à ta taille, sinon je peux toujours l'échanger, mais il faudra que tu viennes.  
-Merci beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me rendre visite.  
-C'est ton anniversaire, il faut bien que je te le souhaite. C'est ton amie Sakura qui me l'a dit.  
Elle m'a aussi dit euh… pourquoi tu avais… enfin essayé de euh…  
Il se tait quelques instants, avant de reprendre à mi-voix :  
-Je suis désolé. Je… j'ai rompu avec Kin…  
-Oh, je suis désolée, murmurai-je.  
-En fait c'est moi. C'est quand ton amie m'a parlé… de ta tentative… que je me suis aperçu qu'en fait, je savais que tu m'observais (je rougis) et si j'ai demandé à Kin de sortir avec moi c'était parce que je pensais que ça pourrait faire un déclic chez toi… je voulais…  
-Me rendre jalouse ?  
A son tour il rougit, avant de me répondre :  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
Et, avant même que je puisse prononcer une parole il se penche vers moi, et m'embrasse. Sous le coup de la surprise je ne réagis pas. Mais lorsqu'il se détache de moi, je souris. Finalement je me dis que c'était tant mieux, que mon heure ne soit pas encore venue.  
Je m'agrippe à son cou, et capture de nouveau ses lèvres.  
Je suis vraiment heureuse, comme je ne l'ai jamais été.


End file.
